Surfactants are amphiphilic molecules that manifest their properties at interfaces, e.g., the air-liquid, liquid-liquid and solid-liquid interfaces. They can be either water or oil soluble and are of considerable commercial importance because of their applications in petrochemical, pharmaceutical and soap industries. Generally, a surfactant molecule is characterized by the presence of a hydrophobic group, e.g., a long chain hydrocarbon (tail) attached to a hydrophilic group (head). The hydrophilic head group can be an anionic, cationic or non ionic moiety and accordingly, surfactants are classified as anionic, cationic or nonionic. The vast majority of synthetic surfactants known in the art are molecules with one long hydrocarbon chain attached to one head group. Variations reported in the art include branched hydrocarbon chains and fluorocarbon chains as tails. Surfactant molecules with two hydrocarbon chains attached to one or two head groups are relatively rare.